O que é o amor?
by mistzinha
Summary: - Ino-chan, eu estou fazendo uma pesquisa sobre o que é o amor para entender melhor este sentimento e eu gostaria de saber a sua opinião sobre ele - Perguntou o pálido garoto com um grande sorriso falso no rosto...


Esta história fala basicamente sobre Ino falando dos seus pensamento sobre o amor para Sai, que ao meu ver acaba sendo um bom personagem para receber a informação já que através dele a história se tornar quase um monólogo por ele até então saber pouco sobre os sentimentos. Enfim, acho que gosto escrever histórias com personagens pouco trabalhados em Naruto porque os pensamentos e sentimentos que eu abordo, que acabam sendo ao mesmo tempo os meus, se tornando mais plausíveis com a história real, já que os verdadeiros sentimentos de personagens como a Ino não aparecem no mangá, bem, espero que gostem

* * *

><p>-<em> Ino-chan, eu estou fazendo uma pesquisa sobre o que é o amor para entender melhor este sentimento e eu gostaria de saber a sua opinião sobre ele -<em>

Perguntou o pálido garoto com um grande sorriso falso no rosto, enquanto entregava um vaso de flores para uma garota de cabelos loiros que tentava desesperadamente organizar a loja da família.

Esta ao ouvir as palavras do agora amigo sorriu divertida, afinal, era interessante a forma como Sai tentava desvendar os mistérios do sentimentos; era tão prático e exato, como se fosse algo fácil de se entender. Em seguida, colocou o vaso de flores na prateleira que achou mais adequada e desceu da pequena escada a qual se equilibrava oa mesmo tempo em que pensava numa resposta. Já no chão enquanto limpava as mãos com resquícios de terra encarou Sai com um sorriso nos lábios e disse finalmente

_- O que é o amor? Bem, primeiro vamos deixar claro que você esta falando do amor romântico não é? -_

Falou Ino enquanto pegava um pano para limpar o balcão da loja. Sai a havia surpreendido enquanto arrumava os vasos de flores da loja logo após fecha-la, a principio ele parecia animado em simplesmente conversar trivialidades, o que a surpreendeu, mas no fim a conversa havia sido, de acordo com o que aparentava, uma simples introdução para iniciar a pesquisa.

_- Sim é sobre o amor romântico -_

Falou Sai ainda com um sorriso no rosto pensando ao mesmo tempo que deveria ter especificado o tipo de amor para os entrevistados, bem, teria que refazer a pergunta para algumas pessoas

_- Hm, esse amor é o menos valioso que temos - _

Falou Ino enquanto abaixava a cabeça e dava um sorriso que pela experiência de Sai parecia melancólico, este a olhava surpresa, nunca pensou que alguém poderia lhe disser isso, afinal, todos pareciam valorizar tanto aquele tipo de amor

_- Quero disser, temos tantos outros tipos de amor como os pelos amigos, pela família e principalmente por nós mesmo que perto destes o amor romântico parece tão desimportante. Por isso a pessoa que você destina o amor romântico deve ser a de menor importância na sua vida, afinal pessoas importantes para alguém acabam sendo aquelas que ela ama _

Completou Ino enquanto se dirigia para a porta da loja juntamente com Sai, para que ambos pudessem sair

_- Mas certa vez eu li num livro que os diferentes tipos de amor não devem ser comparados, além disso, você não me respondeu o que é o amor -_

Falou Sai delicadamente pois, sabia que quando contrariava alguém devia ser sutil, havia aprendido depois de levar muitos socos de Sakura

_- Bem não digo que estes amores devem ser comparados, mas em certos momentos você talvez tenha que fazer escolhas e eu digo por mim que o amor romântico nesses casos deve ser escolhido por ultimo, mesmo que pareça errado-_

Disse Ino, que quando viu que Sai ia retomar sua ultima pergunta falou rapidamente**:**

_- E sobre o que é amor, bem, primeiramente eu acho que sentimentos não podem ser definidos numa frase, mas eu acho que podemos responder o que eles são através de ações. Por exemplo, amar alguém é esperar e ao mesmo tempo seguir em frente quando a pessoa amada vai embora, isso pode resultar em duas coisas ou a volta dela ou a superação do sentimento; também é respeitar as decisões erradas dela mas nunca aplaudi-las desse jeito o melhor as vezes é você se calar; é enfrentá-la quando preciso não porque ira ser o melhor para ela, mas porque vai ser o melhor para você mesmo e para as outras pessoas que você ama -_

Ino suspirou enquanto seguia o caminho para a sua casa lado a lado com Sai, que simplesmente a analisava, por isso prosseguiu

_- Sabe, o amor romântico não deve prender, impedir, te tornar mais fraco, porque quando isso ocorre pode ser até amor mas não é algo real torna-se somente uma ilusão. Na verdade o que ocorre é exatamente o contrário, o amor torna a pessoa mais livre, mais plena, mais desimpedida, é uma pena que a maioria das pessoas não perceba isso -_

Falou a loira de olhos azuis enquanto olhava para o chão pensativa

_- Basicamente é essa minha opinião sobre o amor, mas eu não sou a dona da verdade _– Completou dando uma risada leve

_- É uma teoria interessante Ino, mas eu tenho que te disser que provavelmente você esta errada, mesmo que eu tenha que refazer a pergunta e a pesquisa até agora a maioria respondeu que o amor é fazer de tudo para a pessoa amada, e eu acho que esse vai ser o resultado da pesquisa. Ainda assim, obrigado do mesmo jeito -_

Falou Sai se afastando com o mesmo sorriso no rosto enquanto dava adeus a Ino depois de ter sua pergunta respondida

A loira, por outro lado, seguiu em direção a sua casa, novamente sorrindo ainda que um pouco melancólica, talvez o amor fosse simples e deprimente como as pesquisas de Sai afirmavam


End file.
